metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Invaders
The Venusians are the primary antagonists of Metal Slug 6. They appear as large, toad-like creatures, with bulbous heads and reptilian features. Their technology appears to be organic, as seen when certain vehicles leak a blood-like fluid when destroyed. Certain members of the species are gifted with insect-like wings, and the ability to launch corrosive plasma blasts from their mouths. Their society is hive-based, with rank based on skin color and durability. They are led by the massive "Venusian queen", the final boss of Metal Slug 6. Unwinged Ranks Drones- The most commonly encountered Venusian strain. Able to vomit larvae, which slowly home in on a target and explode. The ones in Final Mission explode into a bunch of larvae after they have died. Gray in color. Squad Leader- Pink in color, and much different than other Venusians. Once they appear, they begin to spin around, and then bounce around the field, only affected by walls. They take more damage, and split into a bunch of larvae once they died. Winged Ranks Drones- The most common encountered Winged Venusian. In the part where some Hunters take place of Mission 4, they shoot 1-3 plasma rays at you. In other times, they shoot 1 plasma ray, straight forward. Gray in color. Troopers- These Winged Venusians shoot 2 plasma rays unaimed. Normally found in the air segment of Mission 4, but they are also found coming up the pit once you prepare to start the Rootmars path. Normally green in color, but the ones found in the Rootmars path are gray. Elite Troopers- Tan-Peach in color, they now shoot 3 plasma rays unaimed. They are relatively very rare enemies. Squad Leader- Pink in color, they shoot an 8-shot plasma ray unaimed. Very rare. Subspecies Controllers- Small, orange octopus-like creatures with the ability to take control of another organism, latching onto the victim's head with its tentacles and turning him/her into a zombie-drone with purple skin, causing him/her to lose a life. Purple versions, who gives the items, are only seen in Mission 4. Able to fly. Controller Queen- A green variant of the standard controller, a specimen of this type can control a host from afar, using a long umbilical cord attached to the victim's neck. Serves as an appetizer to the last boss by taking over one of the characters that the player has not selected. Character varies, but each character has different habits. Fat-Crabs- One-eyed, red creatures with four legs and white chubby body. They spin their legs like helicopters when flying. When the target is ahead, they inflate their body and crush toward the target. Seen in Hard Mode only. Hunters- Anti-personnel creatures with four legs with blue, oval-shaped body. They have a single eye in the center of its body, just below their very large mouth. They are found in the last 2 missions. On floor, they puke spores 3 times in a row. However, only the ones found in the Hunters' Hive, the third segment of the last mission, is able to walk on ceilings, thus firing an eye at you. A golden one is seen, only when you "break" the wall on the first "hill" in the hive, and then crouch and move left, where the 3 rare treasure chests which give a lot of points when collected, and then go right. When shot, they give you a lot of points. Hunter Lord- A giant version of the Hunter. Can release bombs across the screen and can only be harmed at its eye. The last gray version is totally indestructible, but does not do the attack. Rare and only seen in the Venusian Hive. Technology UFO- An unusually shaped Venusian spacecraft used by unwinged Venusians. Shoots purple laser balls 3 times in a row, aimed at the player. Crab-Tank- A kind of Venusian walker. Crab-like, it can fire two energy mortars from the nodules in its head. Also able to fire a large blue bubble which splits into 3 small ones from a cannon underneath it's carapace. Vanguard- Modified crab-tank with two tentacles atop its carapace. Able to fire small oval laser from its guns in the first segment of Final Mission, and the ones found in the Venusian Hive shoots a huge spinning laser from its eye, which can be hard to dodge. Seen in Hard Mode only. Trivia •The Venusians strongly resemble the aliens from H.R. Geiger's Alien films. *In the Final Mission, the Venusian hive consists of 5 parts: The first part is where the Rebels were present; than, you have to dig down to reach the Hunters' Hive; after that, it will be the Venusians' Hive. The Final part is where you fight the final boss.